


breathing down your neck, your body screaming

by bisexualoftheblade



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Aftercare, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Lingerie, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 18:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualoftheblade/pseuds/bisexualoftheblade
Summary: Tim stared at Sasha in awe. She lay on the bed, a smirk across her face.“Like what you see, handsome?” Her voice was low and teasing. She knewexactlywhat she was doing, and Tim was one hundred percent on board with her plan.“Oh you know I do, love”  he smirked. He paused at the foot of the bed to quickly strip and stare at her in admiration for a minute. Sasha lay outstretched on the bed, black lace hugging her curves. A bralette cupped her chest, perfectly showing off the golden necklace around her neck.
Relationships: Sasha James/Tim Stoker
Kudos: 21





	breathing down your neck, your body screaming

Tim stared at Sasha in awe. She lay on the bed, a smirk across her face. 

“Like what you see, handsome?” Her voice was low and teasing. She knew  _ exactly _ what she was doing, and Tim was one hundred percent on board with her plan.

“Oh you know I do, love” he smirked. He paused at the foot of the bed to quickly strip and stare at her in admiration for a minute. Sasha lay outstretched on the bed, black lace hugging her curves. A bralette cupped her chest, perfectly showing off the golden necklace around her neck. More lace wrapped around her hips, an opening visible to show her cunt, glistening in the dim light, before wrapping around her thighs. Her tan skin seemed to glow against the black lace, with more delicate gold chains wrapped around her ankle and her wrists, and jeweled rings sparkling on her fingers. She was absolutely  _ stunning _ .

Tim wasn’t sure if he wanted to rip all that pretty lace off or if he wanted to fuck her in it.

He crawled onto the bed, hovering above her, that smug smirk still dancing across her face, before leaning down to whisper in her ear, “Now where did all this come from?  _ I  _ certainly don’t remember it, I’m sure it would have already been ripped to such lovely shreds if I had.” 

Sasha glanced up at him, her breath catching slightly as she saw the glint in his eyes. “Got a present for you, daddy, do you like it?” She arched up into him, and he watched transfixed as the lace shifted and rippled over her curves, the lace on her chest catching on her nipples for the briefest of moments. 

“Tease,” he muttered, gently tugging at her bra before letting it snap back, a tiny red mark blossoming above her chest. 

“And what are you going to do about it?” Her voice was light and teasing, a hint of curiosity just below the surface.

“I’m going to make you  _ beg _ ,” Tim’s voice deepened, as he pinned Sasha down to the bed, his weight better than any restraints. “I’m going to tease you until you beg to cum babygirl, and then I’m going to fuck you through all this pretty lace.”

“ _ Please. _ ”

Tim trailed his fingers across her ribs, letting them catch on the edges of the bralette. He relished in the feeling of the rough drag of lace across bare skin, before roughly pulling it down to expose her bare breasts, the lace pushing them up. He lowered his mouth, sucking rough marks into the skin there, her moans and pleas echoing above him, a breathy song that he wished he could play on loop. 

“That’s it baby,” he whispered, “keep making those pretty noises for me. You’ll be begging soon enough.”

Sasha writhed beneath him, breathless moans slipping out between cries of “please” and “more daddy”. Tim had to lean back for a moment to take a breath. She was  _ gorgeous _ , all lean lines and lace and beauty. Sasha gazed up at him with hazy eyes, her hips rutting against his thigh, a wet spot growing on his leg. 

“What do you want?” He murmured. “Use your words babygirl.”

“Daddy  _ please _ ,” she moaned. “ _ Please _ .”

Tim smirked, before leaning down between her thighs and looking up at her. “Good try baby, but I’m going to need a bit more than that.”

Before she could respond, he pulled her underwear to the side and flicked his tongue against her clit, relishing in the cry she let out above him. He began to carefully circle her clit with his tongue, occasionally dipping down to taste her dripping cunt. 

Ever so carefully, he slid a finger in her. The way she tightened around his fingers would never cease to amaze him. Then he began to slowly fuck her, his tongue never leaving her clit. He slid another finger in, listening to the sound as he began to scissor them, watching as the lace that still framed her perfect cunt began to glisten.

Then he pulled back, leaving her on the bed, legs spread and eyes hazy. “You want to cum? You want me to fuck you until you can’t walk tomorrow?”

Sasha glared at him, mussed hair spread across her pillow. “Shut up and kiss me Stoker.” 

And well, Tim couldn’t ignore a request like that now could he? He leaned down to press a messy kiss to her lips, pressing his thigh between her legs once more and allowing her to rock back onto it, one hand threaded in her hair and another gripping her thigh. 

“Come on, just fuck me already,” Sasha moaned, arching up as he pressed his thigh against her just that little bit harder.

“Okay, okay” he laughed, untangling his hand from her hair to reach for the bedside table next to them, fumbling in the drawer for the condoms they kept there. He quickly rolled one on, tossing the empty package on the ground. They could deal with that later. 

Tim paused, glancing down. “As much as I adore this lace, it’s going to be a bit hard to fuck you with it on love, mind if I take it off?” 

“Oh really,” Sasha smirked, “I thought you wanted to fuck me in it, not rip it off me.”

“Oh hush,” he laughed, gently peeling the damp lace off her legs and tossing it toward the laundry basket in the corner of the room. He centered himself between her legs, hovering at her entrance. “You ready?” 

Sasha wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling him closer. “Yeah come on I’ve been ready, just fuck me already.” 

“As you wish.”

And with that Tim slid into her ever so slowly, carefully watching her face for even the slightest sign of discomfort, but finding nothing. As he bottomed out, she let out a soft gasp, arching up into him, desperate for  _ more _ . 

So he gave it into her, pulling out before slamming back in, her moans growing ever louder. “Come on baby, you’re doing so good for me, gonna look so pretty when you cum, look so pretty for me.” Tim’s voice was getting breathier now, desperately trying not to cum yet. He snapped his hips a little bit harder, sliding his hand down to her clit and tracing loose circles. Sasha let out a gasp, stilling for a moment as she tightened, a cry leaving her lips. 

Tim slid out of her, careful to avoid overstimulation. “Good girl baby, you did so good for me, I’m so proud.” Sasha looked up at him, a smile on her face, before grabbing his hip and pulling him closer.

She carefully rolled the condom off, before offering a sly smirk and lowering her head, mouth closing around the tip, then sliding down as far as she could. She glanced up at him, all innocent eyes and fluttering eyelashes as her throat fluttered around his cock. 

“Not gonna last long,” he groaned, “not with you looking like that.”

Sasha pulled back for a second, “I don’t want you to last,” she said, sliding her mouth back over his cock. 

It didn’t take long before Tim came, spilling down her throat, watching in awe as she swallowed every last drop. 

The two of them sat there for a moment, just trying to catch their breath, before Tim quietly pulled Sasha to him, dropping a gentle kiss on her forehead. “Come on love, we’ve got to get cleaned up.” She groaned, but rolled off the bed, following him into the bathroom.

She quickly brushed her teeth and did a cursory rinse in the shower. Tim washed his face and grabbed his antidepressants from the medicine cabinet, tossing Sasha her anxiety meds as he filled them both glasses of water. Their nighttime ritual was a quiet and simple one, a welcome routine after years of uncertainty. 

Sasha stripped off the remaining lace, tossing threats of dry cleaning bills in Tim’s direction as he dug for warm pajamas for the both of them. It was cold in their apartment in winter. 

They stumbled back to their bed (new sheets courtesy of Tim) and fell under the covers, wrapped in each other’s arms. “So,” Sasha said, “did you like your Valentine's Day present?”

Tim laughed, “you are such a little shit. How did you even get that without me noticing?”

“Scheduled the delivery for your last boy’s weekend with Martin and Jon.”

“Should have known there was a reason you were so eager for me to stay the  _ whole _ weekend.”

Sasha laughed again, curling into his arms and tucking her head beneath his chin. “Oh, Tim dear?”

“Yes?”

“You’re wearing the lingerie next time, that stuff itches.”

Tim let out a heavy sigh, knowing damn well that there was probably already a set in his size on the way. He would wear it of course, he loved Sasha and would do just about anything to make her happy. And, well, it  _ had _ felt pretty nice against his skin . . .


End file.
